FAO Dana Scully (post-Requiem)
by Dana E. Vassy
Summary: Mulder comes back to a few surprises. In his own little way, he tells his favourite people how much he loves them...


Title: FAO Dana Scully  
Author: Dana E. Vassy  
Category: MSR, post-Requiem  
Rating: PG, nothing explicit.  
Feedback: yes please! send to   
scullys_no_slut@viceprez.fsnet.co.uk  
Distribution: If you want it then, tell me where at the   
above addy.  
Disclaimer: When I was little, I dint have no toys. Pwease   
can I pway wiv urs Chris? I'm sure Fox and 1013 tell oo to   
share. I'll be good, I won't break dem or make none   
pennies, k?  
Authors Notes: FAO means 'For the Attention of:" for the  
secretarially challenged. Daddy I read it and I forgive   
you. Here's to the future.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
FAO Dana Scully  
* * * * * * * *  
Scully awoke with a start, finding only space beside her in  
the bed. Her heart skipped a beat as she wondered if it  
had all been a dream. But the indentation on the pillow   
told her otherwise. She groaned as the angry red digits of   
the clock told her it was 10am. That groan was quickly  
diminished by a mad dash to the bathroom.  
  
Mulder was back. By her side and in her heart, the one  
place he had never really left. He remembered little of   
the time he had been gone for, except for being told that   
Scully was pregnant. His anxiety to return had been   
recognised at last, and Scully almost went into labour when   
he appeared three weeks ago in their basement office. Any   
shock was soon replacd with joy and frantic chattering in   
an attempt to reconcile the past two months in their   
respective heads.  
  
Now they lived together in Scully's Georgetown apartment.  
Mulder was back on the X-Files, and Scully was on extended  
maternity leave. How she had been able to conceive   
remained a mystery, but how she did most certainly was not.   
After seven years of avoiding the issue, the partners had   
finally expressed their feelings for one another. And a   
good performance always deserves an encore.  
  
The doctors had her labelled as a high-risk pregnancy,   
unsurprising considering Scully's age and medical   
history. Her symptoms had been fairly severe, but she  
wouldn't change it for all the tea in China. Not many   
women would find themselves pregnant by the man they love,   
after thinking themselves barren for years. And it was   
obvious that 9 months of torture was a small price to pay   
for the joys of motherhood.  
  
Having made her morning sojourn to the toilet bowl, Scully   
waddled to the kitchen in pursuit of tea and toast. On the   
dining room table, a plain white envelope caught her eye.   
Probably junk mail Mulder had left in his haste to arrive   
at work on time. But closer inspection revealed that it   
was addressed to 'Dana' in Mulder's scrawled handwriting.  
  
Slightly perturbed, Scully opened the envelope to find a   
neatly folded sheet of paper. Comforted by its fairly   
mundane appearance, she began to read its contents.  
  
'Dear Scully,  
  
I grew up in a family that let itself forget how to love, a   
place where emotion was discouraged. I learned to bottle   
everything up and disguise what I felt. I'm starting to   
break that habit now, but it's a slow process.  
  
I've always been an intellectual, or a jock. But with you,   
I become a person. You taught me to trust and to love  
again Scully, and I can never repay that fully.  
  
I want you to know, because I might not always say it, that   
I love you. I'll do anything I can for you, because you're   
my light and my life. I'll always be there, loving you as   
well as I know how. I'd die for you Dana Scully because   
you mean the world to me.  
  
It's a huge step forward with our baby, and I'll be there   
every step of the way for her too. You both make me so   
proud, just to be with you. And I promise to give our  
daughter everything I possibly can.  
  
All my love, always  
  
Fox  
xxxxxxx'  
  
With tears streaming down her face, Scully clutched the  
paper to her chest. It was really going to be okay after  
all.  
  
She now remembered the best feeling in the world - to love   
and to be loved in return.  
  
FINIS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
